


It Had to be You

by diamondstheyfade



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondstheyfade/pseuds/diamondstheyfade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell has everything to lose. Phil Lester is the exact person that can cause him to lose it. And if Phil can cause him to lose everything, then what else is there for Dan to do besides push him away? Thing is, just because you push someone away doesn't mean you won't fall in love with them instead, even if you try your hardest not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had to be You

Dan Howell has everything to lose, really.

He's always known in the back of his mind that the money, the popularity, the girls just waiting to drop their panties for him at the snap of his fingers, all hang in such a fragile balance, and if he does one thing wrong he'll lose them all. He thinks about it from time to time, but then one of his friends hands him a drink or some girl crawls into his lap and he decides there are much more important things in life to worry about.

Like right now.

"Mm, Danny..." Alexis moans above him as he drags his lips down her neck, smirking in self satisfaction when he feels the goosebumps rising on her skin. "God, you're so good..." Her fingers tighten in his hair for a moment before she allows him to flip them over. Dan presses her back against his bed, grinding his hips down against her and sighing in relief at the small amount of friction that it gives his achingly hard cock that's still trapped in his boxers. She feels so good, like she always does, and she's so fucking willing, which he loves, letting him feel up every soft, supple curve of her body. They could go at this all day, hell, they have been, and Dan doesn't plan on stopping anytime soon, except-

"And, finally, this is where you'll be living." The door to his room swings open and Dan jumps up, running his fingers through his hair to smooth it out just as Chris- his best friend, official Belleview Academy tour guide _who should fucking know that the tie on the door means come back later_ \- guides another boy into the room. A boy carrying two suitcases and a hanger loaded with the official school-issued slacks, shirt, tie, jumper, and blazer and _oh, fuck, this better not be what he thinks it is._

_"Chris."_ Dan clears his throat, giving his friend and the boy standing with him a tight lipped smile, his demeanor dripping with fake politeness as he catches their attention and they turn towards him.

Dan internally grimaces at the slow smirk that spreads over Chris's face when he takes in Dan's tousled appearance and the girl still spread out on the bed underneath him who has made no effort whatsoever to make it look like they weren't just about to fuck or anything. "Oh, Dan!" Chris exclaims with mock surprise. "I'm so glad you're here." His eyes flicker over to Alexis and he gives her a curt nod- he's not fond of her, Dan knows, but she's easy and Chris's disapproval of her bitchy attitude isn't going to stop him from hooking up with her. He looks away from her quickly and back to Dan. "This is Phil." He gestures to the other boy in the room who, at this point, is staring steadfastly down at his shoes, his face as red as a tomato. "Your new roommate."

"New roommate." Dan repeats flatly. "I have a single dorm."

"No, you have a double." Chris singsongs as he takes the initiative to begin unpacking Phil's suitcases for him. "You just drove your last roommate away because of all the sex you were having." He furthers his point by gesturing to the bed on the opposite side of the room from Dan, the bed that's been empty and bare and roommate-less for the past two months.

Dan looks from the bed, to Chris, to Phil, to Alexis, and then back to Phil, and sighs in defeat. "Hey." He mumbles a quick greeting to the other boy, who only looks up at him for a brief moment, giving him a tentative smile and nod before looking back down. He's still blushing, Dan notes.

"Dan Howell will be your roommate. Any additional questions you have about campus, you can go to him." Chris explains, packing the last of Phil's things away into his set of drawers and walking back over to Phil, giving him a hard, friendly slap on the back. Phil jolts forward a little at the impact. "Welcome to Belleview, mate."

After that, Chris is gone, and it's just Dan and Phil and Alexis and the awkward silence hanging in the air.

"Well. I should get going." Alexis finally announces with a huff, straightening out her clothes as he stands up from the bed. "I guess I'll be seeing you later, hot stuff." She gives Dan a small wink and leans down, giving him a long, sloppy, parting kiss on the mouth and shooting Phil a slightly annoyed glare as she exits the room. She's not happy that Phil interrupted them, clearly. To be quite honest, neither is Dan, but he can be polite about it.

"So. You're new to Belleview?" Dan asks after a few more moments of the two of them just sitting in silence. Phil looks up at him- he'd begun to focus on making up his bed- and nods.

"My dad got promoted at work, and we moved down here." Phil tells him. Dan can't help but notice Phil's heavy northern accent- it's kind of cool sounding. He usually finds northern accents to be pretty unattractive, but he supposes it suits him.

"...Year 11?" Dan asks after another moment. He immediately feels like kicking himself after- of course Phil's in year 11. They don't board you with people who aren't in the same year as you.

Phil just laughs, and Dan finds it reassuring. "You know, I'm... I'm not as horrendously awkward as I seem." Phil tells him as he sits down on his newly made bed. "You don't have to treat me like I'm socially crippled."

It's Dan's turn to laugh. Phil might be okay, he decides, even if he'd inadvertently been a bit of a cockblock earlier. He's nice enough and he has pretty eyes and _what the hell Dan you don't notice when a guy has pretty eyes except Phil's eyes are so pretty and blue you could honestly go swimming in them._

"Are you alright?" Phil asks, and Dan realizes that he's kind of just been staring blankly at him for the past minute or so.

Dan shakes himself out of it, and for some reason his heart is beating too fast. Why is it beating so fast? That's not normal. He feels shaky and fluttery and weirdly nervous and he doesn't like it. "There's a party tonight." Dan blurts out before he can stop himself, if only to change the subject. "After curfew. In the woods out back. Cool kids only, you in?"

When Dan looks at Phil, he's blushing a little bit again and blinking at him in surprise. "I... Yeah, okay." Phil replies slowly. "Sounds... good."

Dan nods, turning away from Phil before he can do anything else out of character. "Right." He mumbles, picking at a loose thread on his bedspread. "...good."

* * *

 

Phil isn't sure why he agreed to come to this party. Hell, he's not even sure why Dan invited him. Why did Dan invite him? Phil isn't the partying type. He never has been, and anyway, Dan didn't seem too happy initially that he'd walked in on his makeout session- or whatever that was- with that girl. And then Dan had started looking at him weirdly, and then Phil really couldn't say no to him.

He'd known that being Dan's roommate was going to be trouble as soon as he'd entered their dorm.

Dan's hot. That's a very difficult thing to miss. But he's obviously also straight, and Phil needs to set his boundaries. Even if Dan is his roommate. Okay, so it'll be difficult, but Phil's about 90 percent sure he can make it work. He has enough experience hiding away his feelings.

So there's two reasons right there that Phil shouldn't have come to this party: he doesn't like parties, and he really shouldn't get too friendly with Dan.

As for the other reason, Dan had ditched him as soon as they'd gotten to the woods and is currently wasted as Phil's just sat on a log bench with no one to talk to. It kind of sucks.

Phil imagines that if he were the partying type, he'd probably be having a great time. There's alcohol, music, no supervision, a warm bonfire in the middle of the clearing and lots of pretty boys. But as he is, he just feels out of place. Everything's overwhelming and he really wishes that Dan would bring him back to their room already, because they'd gone some complicated, roundabout way to get here and Phil doesn't know how to get back.

"Y'alright, mate?"

Phil jumps a little at the voice and turns to see that Chris has taken a seat right next to him on the log.

"Oh... yeah. I'm fine." Phil answers, letting out a small breath of relief.

"You don't seem fine."

Phil sighs, glancing down into his empty red party cup. "This just isn't really my scene." He admits. He looks up again, his eyes immediately finding Dan across the clearing. He's dancing with some girl- well, grinding on her, really. It's a different girl than he was with this afternoon. Phil can't help but wonder how much Dan gets around.

Not that he cares. Dan could fuck as many girls as he wanted and it wouldn't make him any less attractive. Especially now, when he's bathed in the orange glow of the fire, his hair slightly messy and the biggest, dopiest grin on his face like he's having the time of his life. It makes Phil's heart melt a little bit and he hates that.

Phil can't be attracted to straight guys. He really can't, that was what had caused all of the problems at his old school. The amount of times he'd been beaten up for it had become so much that his parents finally decided to move him away. So technically, his dad did have new job and he hadn't exactly lied to Dan about why they'd moved. He just hadn't told the entire truth.

"You're into him."

Phil snaps out of his dreamlike state at the sound of Chris's voice again, whirling around to face him. "What?"

"Dan. You like him." Chris grins and nods over where Dan is still dancing. Phil can feel his heart begin to pound and he makes a conscious effort not to follow Chris's gaze with his own, because he knows his expression when he looks will give everything away.

"Oh, come on." Chris claps him on the shoulder, a wide grin spread across his face. "You might be able to fool the rest of the people here, mate, but I know latent homosexual tension when I see it. It's cool." He looks over at Dan again, and then back to Phil. "He's a real pretty boy, you know? I get it. Or, I mean, I would. If I wasn't into fucking girls."

"I just met him." Phil responds quietly. "I don't like him."

"Denial." Chris laughs, but it's not a mean laugh. It's genuine, and Phil supposes he appreciates that. "Alright, let's say you don't like him. We'll see how long that lasts. I'll-"

Chris cuts himself off in the middle of his sentence and Phil furrows his eyebrows in confusion. He's about to ask what's going on, but then a hush falls over the entire rest of the party. There's some crunching of leaves in the distances, some hushed voices, and- 

"Headmaster! Everybody scram!" Chris shouts, and all of a sudden Phil's trapped in a whirlwind of students, all running off in different directions into the woods, and he has no idea what to do. Chris is gone and he doesn't know anyone else, and the voices in the distance are now shouting and the leaf rustling is getting faster and louder and  _shit, no, this isn't happening, he can't get punished when he hasn't even been to a day of classes yet._

Phil's heart lifts suddenly when someone grabs his wrist and tugs him up off the log bench and into the woods, and he stumbles blindly after said person until they reach the edge of the woods at the top of a large hill, and he finally gets a good look at his savior. And proceeds to choke on his own saliva.

"Oh, Dan." He says once he's managed to regain his cool. "Um... thanks for that."

Dan nods, looking like it's taking a lot of effort just for him to keep his balance. "Yeah. Yeah, anytime. Listen, help me down this hill, will you?" He stumbles, grabbing onto Phil's shoulders to keep from falling and then Phil really has no choice but to support Dan by wrapping an arm around his waist and  _that feels way better than it should._

They make their way down the hill without much incident aside from Dan stumbling a few more times, and with Dan's directions Phil manages to get them back to their dorm room without getting caught.

"I owe you one." Dan tells him once the door to their room is safely shut and locked behind them, haphazardly stripping down to his boxers and flopping down onto his bed. Phil does his best not to visibly react to the fact that Dan is currently close to being naked.

"Don't wake me up in the morning, yeah?" Dan mumbles into his pillow, already beginning to drift off to sleep. "Gotta sleep this off."

"Sure." Phil whispers, digging a pair of pajamas out of his drawer and walking off to the bathroom to change- he just feels weird changing in front of Dan with this dynamic between them.

By the time Phil gets back from the bathroom, Dan's already snoring away. Phil looks at him for a moment-  _just a moment,_  he tells himself, and then he'll stop being creepy and go to bed. Dan's really beautiful when he's asleep, just so... peaceful, with his lips curled into a soft smile and his eyelashes fanned out against his cheeks.

It's really kind of a good thing that Phil can only stand to look at Dan for a short period of time. He gets a sort of pang in his chest if he looks for too long.

So Phil turns away after a minute, crawling under his own covers and shutting off the lamp by his bedside table.

_You've only known him for a few hours._ He tells himself as he drifts off to sleep.  _Physical attraction isn't a big deal. You'll be fine in the morning._

He hopes he's telling himself the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, well, that's it for the first chapter. This is the first long phanfic that I've ever written. As you can tell, it's all pretty AU, and if the Dan/OFC pairings bother you, don't worry, I promise it's endgame Phan. Special thanks to itsallaboutmimes, phanthehalls, jade-turtlesquirtle, whatiwishwastrue, sassylionllama, frightm4re, mynameis2long, and yourhope14 on tumblr for being my advisers on the English school system and saving my inept American brain from writing something horrendously inaccurate. I can't promise when the next update will be, but I'll try not to be painfully slow with this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
